Power and Control
by 990animegirl
Summary: Beacon Hills is the home to a few known werewolves, Scott McCall and Derek Hale for once, others as well. But what happens when they get some unexpected visitors? Drew and his betas Mac and Jack. What about the new hunter that is totally off limits? Also, whats with this new all FEMALE ALPHA group? Why are they here? Is it for the same reason as Drew? *Rated T just in case! *
1. Welcome to Bacon Hills

"Are you sure you know where we're going? I don't wanna know if we got lost, Jules."

The sky was dark and the moon shone bright, its light smoothly illuminating the ground beheath them. "I know where I'm going!" Julia replied, her eyes glowing to a dangerous red. "I've never gotten us lost before, and I'm _not_ about to start now."

The other three Alphas looked at their blonde companion with pointed looks before they heard her call out, "Oh! How silly of me! Its _this _way!" and walked off in a cheerful motion, almost skipping, while the rest of her pack rolled their eyes as they fell in place behind her.

That was Julia Edwards for you. One Minute she looked as if she could rip your head off with one swift movement and the next she was as cute as a button. "Tell me again," sighed Sophia, "why are we going to Bacon Hills? It sounds like a Breakfast Dinner."

"First," replied Amelia, "its _Beacon Hills._ Not _Bacon Hills_. And second," she continued while Jesy and Julia giggled from the front, "can't you feel it? its like... something or _someone_ calling us over there."

Sophia closed her eyes, _of course _she felt it, she's been feeling it for the past hour and a half. "Yes I know that Lia, but how do we know that its not a trap? How do we know that they don't want to hurt us?"

"Don't worry," the duo heard Jesy say as she whirled around, her dark red mane twirling behind her, "I think we got that covered." her lips grew into a smirk as her honey colored eyes turned into a dark red and her perfectly manicured nails into viscious claws.

The four girls smiled as they kept walking, unsure of what they would end up finding once they arrived to Beacon Hills, but needless to say, they had a feeling they weren't the only ones who were getting drawn into this little town.

_**~*Meanwhile*~**_

"So this is Beacon Hills?"

"M'fraid so Jack, doesn't really look that good to me, but I can definitely feel the pull."

"Drew, what if this is a trap by those hunters? Remember Aiden and Ethan? How they came here? They never came back to us. What if they got killed?"

"Don't worry Mac, you're with us, We're stronger as a pack," he replied cooly, it _was_ kind of odd that Aiden, Ethan and the rest of their pack never came back, Drew was too lazy to actually go look for them, but when he felt a powerful energy literally call out to him, he knew it was time to go look, "just stay together, and if you see anything try to attack. Kill them."

The two beta's nodded at their Alpha as they walked into the small town of Beacon Hills, funny, it actually felt like a Beacon. They were by a forest and they could practically taste the pull, it was radiating from all around then, 'Do you guys feel that?' Harry thought and both Jack and Mac noded gently.

"Should we go in, Drew?" he heard Mac ask and Drew debated that in his head, "no," he finally said. Actually it was very scary, as Drew was leaving, trying to get away from the dark forest as far as possible, he literaly felt the pull _pull him back_, but he merely gritted his teeth and kept on walking.

_**~*Flashback*~**_

_"I don't understand why you're going to Beacon Hills, Ducalion. It makes no sence to me, you'd really go back to the place where everything went wrong?" Drew asked, "where you lost your eyesight?"_

_"I don't know Drew," Ducalion admitted, turning his head to the left, "If feels as if something important is about to happen and I need to be a part of it."_

_"Even if it means the risk of your own pack?" asked Drew, pointing his head to Aiden, Ethan, Ennis and Kali. "They're Alpha's Andrew." replied Ducalion, smiling. "I'm sure they can take care of themselve's... unlike yours..." his voice lowered a tad as he motioned his head towards Mac and Jack who were now talking to the twins, Ethan and Aiden._

_"Don't matter," Drew piped back angrily, "if my pack isn't pure Alpha like yours. They have me to protect them. You even said it yourself when I left that I was a decent fighter and I would have no trouble whatsover to find a pack of my own. I'm not yours anymore."_

_**~*Flashback Over*~**_

"What are you thinking of D?" Mac asked, walking up to Drew and placing a hand on his shoulder; Jack quickly doing the same thing. "Nothing guys," he replied, sighing, "just thinking of where we're going to sleep tonight."

"Didn't you say you knew a fella?" Jack asked, frowning.

"Course," Drew agreed, "Derek. I just don't know if he's still living in that ruddy burnt house of his."

"Woudln't hurt to go look, would it?'

"Guess not..." Drew agreed, looking up at the night sky. The full moon wasn't due for another two days; and he wondered if Mac and Jack were alright to go out during the moon this time. Those two were still getting used to it, therefore Drew had to -_whoosh!_

_"COVER!" _Drew heard Mac shout just as something whoosed past his ear, missing his face by a centimeter but quickly exploding causing the brightest light possible_. 'Flash Bolts'_

"Shield your eyes!" Drew shouted this time, his fangs creeping and his claws extending, "who's there," he growled, demanding for an answer.

Maybe he was being stupid for worrying about his pack instead of himself, or maybe his eyes were still adjusting because of the Flash Bolt that had blinded him. But as soon as the flash subsided he felt his left arm get punctured then his right leg.

He reached out to break the arrow but before he could a pair of hands reached out to stop him, one was holding a knife against his stomach the other hand clenching his throat. Harry looked up expecting to find cold, hard eyes, but instead of that, he was found with the most beautiful blue eyes imaginable.

"Do not move." the girl growled as she took the hand with her knife and pressed it a little bit more towards Drew's stomach, with not enough pressure to cut him, but just with enough to make him feel uncomfortable. "and call off your pack." she said again, "wouldn't want to kill unessisary _mutts_."

Instead of Drew saying anything, he focused on his hearing, the girl was scared, that much he could tell. He could hear her heart flutter everytime she would press the knife with a bit more pressure.

Drew stared at the girl with the blue eyes for a minute before saying, "They won't."

"I want you to say it out loud, mongrel."

Oh yeah, this hunter was _definitely _a rookie.

"Mac, Jack, don't do anything." he said, while rolling his eyes, a couple of seconds later growling was heard in the distance. "There, happy now?" he asked.

"Definitely." the girl replied, still not taking his eyes off of Drew's. "Now who are you?"

"Why don't you just kill me?" he asked, raising an eyebrow; his fangs and claws gone already, his red eyes were now back to their normal jade green.

_"Nous chassons ceux qui nous chassent."_

"Ah," chuckled Drew, despite the pain growing more and more in his arm and leg, "Is that old man Gerard still using that code?" He asked, smirking, causing the girl to grow furious. "Don't you _dare_ talk about grandfather that way!" barked the girl, this time pressing the knife to Drew's stomach with so much force that the tip actually went into his stomach.

"Easy," he said, grunting a bit. Just because he was a warewolf it didn't mean a knife to his stomach didn't hurt; it was just the opposite. It hurt like a bitch. "Gerard and I go way back. The boys and I just got here, we haven't done anything wrong," _yet_ "so there's no need for anything hasty. Just step back so I can break these arrows you've so kindly shot at me and please, pull out the knife that you've inserted into my stomach before I start healing and make it a part of me."

The girl looked at the wolf in front of her for a moment before yanking out the knife away from his stocmach with a sharp pull, "Thank you." Drew grunted, then he proceeded to reach over, break the arrows and gingerly pull them out of his left arm and right leg; sitting down in the process.

The girl just kept staring at the wolf as if he were going to attack her... which by any moment he could, but lets not bring that up.

Her hand were clutching her knife, ready to use. The blue eyed girl guessed it had probably been five minutes or so before two other wolves appeared, their eyes gleaming a yellow tint.

"Call them off!" she yelled, trying her best not to let her voice quiver, "you said they wouldn't attack!"

"Relax," sighed Drew, standing up, "I told you that they weren't going to do anything, therefore, they won't." But the girl with the blue eyes merely lowered her knife an inch, still not completely trusting the wolf in front of him. Her pupils were dialated from the adrenaline that was coursing through her body.

_'What are you doing?' _Drew heard Mac ask, his voice full of confusion. The thing with an Alpha and his pack though is that, if the Alpha is mentally strong enough, he or she can sustain a conversation with his betas mentally, or in other words, telephathy.

_'Lets finish him!' _

_'No!' _Replied Drew, his eyes again blazing as he turend his head towards Mac making to girl raise his knife again in fear, _'don't kill her. If we do, they'll find out and they'll use to code against us. __**We hunt those who hunt us.'**_

Lalalalla omfg guys! guys!

Wow first chapter OVER! wow I didn't expect this to be up so fast!

G'on tell me what you think! If its bad tell me please, or if its good tell me!

Much appreciated

R\R Porfavor!

-Sammey x


	2. Mac, Jack and other surprises

Wow, I'm real happy with all of the reads that I have on this story! :) This is my second official story on here, so I hope its good for all of you! I hope ya'll enjoy it!

_'We'll let her go'_ Drew said again, _'we came here to look for Deucalion, not kill.'_

The blue eyed girl was confused. To her it looked like the Alpha, the boy with the wavy hair and green eyes slash red eyes was staring at his Beta, the other less bulky boy with short brown hair and yellow eyes.

Still, she was ready to attack. Although she was very, _very_ surprised when the green eyed Alpha said, "Thank you. We'll be leaving now, and don't worry," he winked, "we won't be killing anyone along the way." Then the trio ran, leaving the girl with the knife completely oblivious to what had happened.

"What do you mean _you shot a wolf down_ Jhoanna?"

The blue eyed girl rolled her eyes and shrugged, "I just wanted to see if I could do it," she replied. That's the reason she _was _in Beacon Hills after all, was to train like her mother.

So she was sent to Uncle Chris and cousin Allison Argent's house to train in Beacon Hills. "You could have died!" Allison scolded.

"Well, if I did then I would have known that this isn't the job for me."

"You could have _died_." she repeated again, "God Jhoanna, you're **LUCKY **you knew how to control the situation. If not," she shuddered, "I don't even want to know how you would be right now."

Jhoanna smiled, "The Alpha was weird though; when I caught him he didn't really... try to rip out my throat, he just.. talked to me."

"Well duh," Allison replied, a smirk on her face, "they _are_ humans too. Their not all bad, y'know."

Jhoanna raised an eyebrow, "You sound like you know one."

At that Allison blushed and shook her head rapidly, "no, no, course not. Why would you say that?"

"I dunno," she replied shrugging, "just.. curious?"

"Right..." said Alisson as she stood up and headed towards the door, "anyway, you better get to sleep Jo, tomorrow is your first day at school."

"Okay," Jhoanna replied, smiling, _school_ gods, she hadn't been to school in what could have been the longest time in the world, "lemme just go change, yeah?"

Allison nodded and wished Jhoanna a good night before walking out leaving her feeling a bit nervous and excited for her first day back to school in ages.

The morning after, Jhoanna woke up with a bang.

_Literally. _

Her head banged on the ground making her groan, "Ow," she muttered making her Uncle, Chris, yell out, "What happened up there?"

"Nothing Uncle!" she yelled back, still not moving from her spot on the ground, _'This is such a comfortable position,'_ she thought, feeling her eyes start to droop again, _'maybe I'll just take a quick catnap.' _

But before she could wander off into dreamland a booming voice yelled, making her jump up, her feathery brown hair making a curtain along side of her face "Okay! But don't go back to sleep! You have school today Jo!"

Jhoanna moaned again as she heard her Uncle say that, "Of course," she said silently, "school." Standing up and heading towards her closet to pick out her clothes for the day, she was surprised to see an old beat up Jeep just outside her window. _'The hell?' _ she thought. Her eyes widened though when she saw two people get out of the Jeep and walk to the house.

Prying her eyes away from her window, she ran to Allison's room, "Ally," she said knocking, "Allison, there's a Jeep outside, d'you know who it is?"

Before though she could hear a responce from Allison though, a _ding dong_ was heard from the front door followed by a "Hello Stiles, Scott."

"Uh... Allison asked me to pick her up today, said she wanted her cousin to meet some of her friends."

"Of course," she heard her Uncle Chris say seriously, " C'mon in Allison and Jo should be down in a moment."

Although as soon as she heard _'wanted her cousin to meet some of her friends'_ Jhoanna bolted out of there and back to Allison's room. This time not even bothering to knock on the door. Something felt wrong. That knot that was in her stomach confirmed it fully.

"Allison, there's a wolf in your house."

_**(Drew's POV)**_

"He's not here."

"What do you mean _'he's not here' _?" mocked Jack as he looked around, "hey check this out! Arrows!" He took a broken arrow and held it up, smiling hugely.

While rolling his eyes, Mac said, "he means he's not here brainless. Hasn't been in some time by the looks of it, right Drew?"

"Yeah," he nodded as he looked around the house, "I think I can trail him. Its just that the smell is faint." Hearing this, Mac and Jack furrowed their eyebrows. If there was one thing that their Alpha could do, it was to track someone, so for Drew to say, _'think I can trail him,' _ well, yeah that wasn't good.

"But, you _can_ trail him, right?" Drew heard Jack ask, a worried look look deepened into his face. "Yeah," he said, smiling fo the benefit of Jack and Mac, "Course, don't worry. It'll only take a bit of time, C'mon, let's go, there's no point in being here anymore."

_***~Flashback~***_

_"When I say you have a home here, I mean it Andrew. The Hale family will __**always**__ be here to protect you. Your mother and father were great people, and great friends." _

_Drew looked at Talia Hale for a moment, unsure of himself, "why?" he asked, "why would you protect someone who isn't your son?" _

_Talia Hale looked at him with kind eyes, and for a single moment, Drew nearly choked up, what he saw in Talia's eyes was what he saw in his own mother's eyes. "You are our family. David and Sarah we're some of my closest friends." _

_***~End Of Flashback*~**_

Mac looked Drew for one more moment before looking down at his feet. Sometimes, he really wondered what went on inside Drew's head. That man really was a web full of complications; once you got to know him, he was really the biggest dork in the entire world.

He told bad jokes and probably had the biggest heart as well, though when he was Alpha Drew all of that went away and he turned into probably the most serious person you could ever imagine; complete opposite of what he really was.

Mac guessed it was because of Deucalion, he probably made him that way, really insecure about who he really was only showing his real self to those he really trusted.

Why they were here to save Deucalion's ass was a mystery to both him and Jack. Mac knew better than to ask though, its not like Drew minded, but he just got real quiet and often went down memory road.

And we all know how much memory road sucks at times.

''Wonder why the smell is so faint," wondered Jack out loud, "aren't Alphas like... supposed to be able to detect others like the speed of light or something?"

"Dunno." Drew replied, a hand running through his hair "and, no, not the speed of light you turnip, but yeah, we are pretty good at detecting other Alpha's, I just don't know why I can't pin point Derek."

To the outer eye; people probably saw three young boys, probably around the age of seventeen, walking away from an old house, maybe realizing that the old burnt out building was nothing but a hoax, nothing scary in there.

In reality thought, they were on a mission. Mind you, it wasn't a "mission" mission though, more of like an adventure if you will. Drew said it was an adventure of a lifetime, he could feel it. At least, that's what he said everytime Mac or Jack tried saying a negative comment about what they were doing.

Jack looked at his companions who had grown to be as close to him as brothers. They both seemed to be lost in their own thoughts as they walked away from the house and into the small town of Beacon Hills. It was nearing morning and they still hadn't found this Derek character, whoever he may be.

In some ways, Drew did in fact save his life.

No, he didn't get bitten because he was dying of a disease like that Twilight crap (just because he was a dude, it hadn't meant he hadn't read Twilight.) It actually had started in his freshmen year in High School.

Kind of sad really; pathetic even once Jack thought as he looked back on himself three years ago. He still had those blue grey eyes, but instead of him having to re-bleach his hair like he had to do before, it stayed blonde; which Jack didn't mind at all. He liked having blonde hair, it distinguished him from Drew and Mac.

Mac had light brown hair and possibly the darkest brown eyes he had ever seen, but don't be fooled, they were full of warmth and happiness that only rare people have. That's one of the many things that was likeable about Mac. He was a people person, Jack wasn't really.

Drew was... Drew. He had really green eyes with wavy brown hair, something that he always took pride in, it made Mac and Jack laugh though. Drew acted like such a diva sometimes, but that was another perk about Drew.

Drew looked ahead and his eyebrows shot into the air as he smelled something familiar but not familiar at all.

"Stop," he said, making Mac and Jack crash into him, "I smell another Alpha, he's in a car with two hunters and a human."

I'm sorry things are a bit slow right now guys D: The story's barely starting out and I have to do this so that things will come in order! Trust me! its only the second chapter after all! So don't fret my loves!

R\R please!

-Sammey x


	3. Yes, they're alive!

I know, I know, I'm a horrid person! I haven't upadated in AGES im sorry :( but, read my authors note at the end for a bit more, I wanna get on with the story!:D

"Oh Gosh... this is awkward..." said Allison as she stared at Jhoanna with wide eyes.

"How is this _'awkward' _?" Jhoanna retorted as she stalked back to her own room, ready to get her knifes.

"Don't do anything Jo!" Cried Allison, shutting the door whe she realized what Jhoanna was about to do.

"What are you talking about? Ally there's a WOLF in your house! Why aren't you doing anything?"

"Jhoanna, he's safe! Trust me! his name is Scott McCall and he's good! Listen to me!" Allison walked forwards to Jhoanna and grabbed her by the shoulders, spinning her around, making sure to have eye contact with her. "He's a friend."

The two girls stared at each other intensely until Jhoanna dropped the knife that she was clutching in her hand. "Thank you," sighed Allison, letting out a hitch of releif.

"Why on earth did you tell me you didn't know a wolf?," said Jhoanna, her voice acussing, "god Ally, you _know _how I feel about wolves."

"I was going to tell you!," Allison replied, her shoulders shrugging, "just... not yet."

"Well, Mr. Scott better not do anything fishy, because if he does, he's a dead man."

"Alright, Alright." Allison's hands went up in defence, "don't worry, not hurry up and change so that you can meet my _friends. _not _wolves."_

Jhoanna rolled her eyes and turned away from her cousin , completely annoyed day. "Fine," she heard Allison say, "I guess that's my cue to elave; I'll meet you downstairs Jo!"

"Whatever Ally."

"Well this is awkward."

"You're making it awkward, Stiles."

"Oh shut up, Scott."

Jhoanna rolled her eyes, _these_ were the oh so good friends that Allison had? Well.

"So, Uh...Jhoanna..."

"Call me Jo." she replied, smiling weakly at the rearview mirror toward Stiles.

"Okay, Jo... where are you from?" continued Stiles, eyes going back and forth from the road and back to Jhoanna. "New Jeresy." she replied cooly, looking out the window of the old Jeep. "why is your Jeep so beat up?" she asked, arching an eyebrow.

At that all the people who were in the Jeep, becides Jhoanna, snickered and laughed nervously. "Scott here," said Stiles, "is to blame."

"Blame everyone tried you tried kill us last year." replied Allison, chuckling. Scott turned around to face Jhoanna, probably to tell her something, but she merely waved her hand, "Its alright," she said, "the story seems a bit too long for me, maybe next time, yep?" before going back to stare outside the window.

It wasn't long before chatter started up again in Stiles's Jeep. It's not that Jhoanna didn't want to talk to her new friends, even if one of them was a wolf. She was just nervous, and dare she say it, she was scared that if she said something, Stiles nor Scott, woud like her anymore. "Did you do the Physics homework?" was that last thing Jhoanna heard before turning to stare out the window again.

Jhoanna was fine, until she saw him staring at the car from the rearview mirror. Nobody else seemed to notice, not even the wolf that was sitting down in the passenger seat right in front of her, but she did. The creepy thing about it though was that she wasn't as scared or mad as she should have been; as she always was when there was a wolf in front of her.

_**~* Drew's POV*~**_

"If there's a wolf there, then he should lead us straight to Derek. Let's follow him!"

"If you remember correctly, he also said_** hunters**_, Jack."

"Yeah, well, we can take them!"

"Not if they're with a wolf we're not. But, what else can we do?" shrugged Drew, " 'Cmon. Let's go, maybe they _**can **_help us."

So throughout the next few minutes Drew, Mac, and Jack followed the old, beat up Jeep to what they soon discovered to be, "A high school?" asked Mac, "Seriously? A _**high school**_?"

Drew shrugged, "I dunno," he said, "the hunter from last night did look pretty young, so I mean..."

"Yeah, I know;" replied Mac, nudging Jack in the rib with his elbow, "Real looker she was. don't you think so, D?" Drew flushed a faint pink, "I-I didn't really catch a look," he lied, "I was too busy trying to convince her _**not**_ to kill me."

"Whatever D," laughed Jack, "Like you couldn't kill her if you wanted to."

"That's the point. I didn't. She was obviously innexirienced; if wouldn't be fiar to kill an innocent person."

That shut both of them up. They both knew that they had gotten too har; se not only did Drew have red eyes, he had gained blue as well thatnks to his time with Deucalion. "Sorry man," apologized Mac, "didn't mean to upset ye."

Drew shook his head for a moment, signaling that it was alright when he saw the dynamic dio. "Is that Ethan and Aiden?"

There merely a few sixty to eighty feet stood Aiden and Ethan, laughing with what seemed to be a couple of humans. "WHERE?!" screamed Mac, making a few people turn to look at where they were _'hiding.'_

"Shut it!" whispered-screamed Drew as he hit Mac on the shoulder, "sorry," he apologized to the peering eyes, "he, uh.. had a crazy night yesterday." earning a pointed look from Mac and a snicker from Jack.

But once people seemed to forget though, they quickly ran off into the parking lot, trying not to be seen by the ex-comrads. "What do we do?" Jack asked, "should I go and get them?"

"No," piped Drew, "I got them, you stay here."

Both Mac and Jack weren't exactly sure of how Drew was going to do this, so they both merely exchanged curious and worried glances at each other as they saw their leader stand up and walk away.

Drew actually... well, he had no idea what he was going to do. He knew that if he got close enough either Ethan or Aiden were going to sense him, but ..after that, what then? _'Hey man, I thought you were dead, but turns out you're not; great! You should help us look for something that got our attention enough to bring us here and look for you, ey?' _he thought then mentally slapped himself.

_'Hey D,'_ Drew heard Mac mentally say, _'If its worth it, I thought it was great. Just keep off the sarcasm a bit.' _Drew ignored what his friend had said, rolled his eyes and kept advancing. He knew that Aiden had sensed him when he saw him place a hand on Ethan's shoulder (who was holding hands with a very tan looking guy) and gave him a particular squeeze.

"I'll be right back," Drew heard Ethan say, "if you hear screaming. _run _and _don't look back."_ he finished strongly to which the other boy, the tan one, replied with a short, quick, nod.

Drew had just reached a small tree far enough from the parking lot, away from other people when he felt someone reach around, cover his mouth and clutch his throat. Drew didn't move a muscle, he just rolled his eyes when he realized that it was Aiden.

Aiden told him not to move or else, and then proceeded to bark at him, asking why he was there. Mac and Jack on the other hand kept asking Drew in his head if he wanted them to take Aiden down, but he kept shuttinng down their idea.

It was kind of obvious that Aiden didn't recognize Drew, back then the was probably the shortest Alpha there was, a mere sixteen year old, with possibly the most curliest hair in the world. Now they were just waves that lost their curls, but still.

He also wasn't short anymore, now sporting a tall 5'11 feet stature, he overtook both Mac and Jack in height, the only thing that maybe looked the same were his green eyes. If not they looked a bit more wilder than before.

It was only when Ethan showed up and took a good, long look at Drew did he realize who he was. "Andrew?" he asked in disbelief, "Drew is that you?"

Drew tried answering, really he did, but all you could hear was "mo, es buts e free."

Ethan gave him a questioning look before he said, "Jesus Aiden, let go of mouth!" but when Aiden didn't that's when Drew took action and possibly did the GROSSEST thing (in his opinion anyhow) in the world.

"Aw man! what the fuck?" Aiden cried as he immediately released Drew and wiped his hand on his jeans, "he licked me." said Aiden with wide eyes, full of disbeleif, "little bastard _licked me_."

"Not my fault." said Drew who was now on the ground, spitting out his saliva, "dude where have your hands been? They taste like crap!"

Aiden winked, "where do you think?"

"AW MAN!"

I feel REALLY BAD that I haven't updated! :( I made it longer for you though, so I hope I'm forgiven! :D But really, It's been a bit stressful bc of school :( I'm sorry guys! D: 

R\R please?


	4. School School

I feel REALLY BAD that I haven't updated! :( I made it longer for you though, so I hope I'm forgiven! :D But really, It's been a bit stressful bc of school :( I'm sorry guys! D: 

R\R please?

This chapter was actually REALLY REALLY fun for me to write! I made a bit more sense into the characters too c: ALSO! Thank you to those who have Reviewed it gives me so much more motivation knowing that people actually like my story! NOW ONTO THE CHAPPIE!

The four girls stared at the scene unfolding in front of them, they didn't dare to speak now that they had realized that there were three alphas in front of them in one place. _'You shouldn't have wandered so far from us Julia,'_ scolded Amelia, _'That Alpha senced us.'_

_'Yeah well; we're lucky that boy was there to take the heat for us,'_ Julia repled back wit hthe same sneer attitude. Apperently to the four girls, the three alphas were old friends because they weren't attacking each other yet, but still they were somewhat confused. _'Let's leave,'_ offered Julia, but Jesy hesitated, _'should we?' _ she asked.

_'We could use them to our advantage...'_ That raised a few eyebrows, _'Make them for what we came here for.' _Julia opened her mouth to say something but at that moment Sophia stepped on a twig causing it to echo around them, making the conversation of the three alpha's to stop.

_'Run.' _Jesy echoed in their minds as she took off, a breeze sounding behind them. As all the girls ran, Julia senced someone behind them, and when she turned she saw a glance of green eyes.

_***~Drew's POV*~ **_

A flash of blonde was what Drew saw.

Not just that, but he also heard a light tapping of feet; which meant that someone was running. They had all Drew, Aiden, and Ethan stopped talking when they heard something crack.

Better safe than sorry after all, right? So when Drew walked to where the sound had come from, that's when he heard it. The patter of feet followed by a flash of blonde, long hair. _'A girl?'_ Drew thought as he walked back to his long- lost comrads. "Anyway what were you saying D?" Drew heard someone ask.

"W-what?"

"I said," Ethan replied, smirking, "what were you telling us?" However, before Drew could could answer back, a high pitched noisa rang in the air making Drew wince.

"Oh... I uh.. I said why are you in school? Where's Deucalion and the others?" Both Ethan and Aiden gave each other a questioning look before Aiden said, "C'mon, we'll be in so much trouble if we don't show up for class."

"What am I supposed to do? Go with you?"

"...Yes?"

"Aren't they going to question?" Drew asked, looking back and forth between the twins. "Not if I say that you're checking out the classes."

"fine." Drew finally said, looking at the school in disgust, it had been ages since he'd been in school, but he could remember all the test and the bullys.

Aiden smirked at Drew's disgusted tone and rolled his eyes, "are Mac and Jack with you?" he asked.

As soon as those words were out of Ethan's mouth however, too joyful cries came from behind Drew, "We MISSED you!" cried Mac. Drew just sighed, _'Children.'_ he thought.

_***~Jhoanna's POV*~**_

"Jhoanna Argent?"

"P-present."

"Are we a new student?"

Jhoanna looked up from where her eyes were fixed on the desk, looked at her teacher and nodded. "Alright, Well, welcome to Beacon Hills High School. Would you please come to the front of the class and introduce yourself?"

Jhoanna's breath hitched in her throat, "Y'know, I'd rather not..." but her teacher cracked a grin, "We don't bite." he said, "C'mo-" but the teacher was interrupted when the door popped open and a total of FIVE boys came in, causing the teacher to immediately get mad and Jhoanna on red alert.

Allison's hand went to her cousin's and what felt to her as a _'keep calm' _but she knew that this wasn't a keep calm situation. Crap if anything she sould be pinning one to the ground and cutting his head off.

The one with the wavy brown hair and green eyes as dark as emerald.

"Aiden, Ethan." snapped the teacher, Mr. Dale, "Why are we late _again?"_ he asked the two boys who were twins, a little identical smirk on each of their faces. "Got a bit caught up." said one of the twins as he pointed a thumb to the three other _people_ who were behind them.

"They're friends." said the other twin smiling, "they're new to the town and wanna check out the classes to see if they want to stay. Right Drew?"

The boy, (well wolf) looked startled as the twin asked him a question, "Er..." was his brilliant answer as he looked at the class with wide eyes.

Jhoanna tried her best not to make eye-contact and of course just her luck, that's the first thing he did.

The boy, Drew, she guessed, eyed her and out of everything he couldn've done...he smiled. "Yeah," Drew continued, his green eyes shinning, he wasn't looking at the teacher, but at _her_. "We just want to see the classes."

Mr. Dale eyed the five boys with suspicion before he said, "Fine. Sit down. Aiden and Ethan, one more tardy and you will have detention for the rest of the semester." All sign of friendliness of the short teacher with glasses and greying hair: gone.

"Everybody, open your textbooks to chapter ten and read until the period eends."

Jhoanna took her book from under her desk and opened it to the chapter, completely unaware that a certain person had sat next to her. "Hi." he whispered and when Jhoanna turned she was surprised to find Stiles there with a sly smile on his face.

"Hi..." replied Jhoanna, with a _'what are you doing here,'_ look.

"I came here to protect you." Stiles stated in a matter-of-fact tone making Jhoanna giggle in return. "You came here to _protect_ me?" she repeated, a smile starting to grow on her face.

"Yeah, I could tell that you looked a bit uncomfortable, so I came to see if I could cheer you up." he said, his eyes making complete contact with Jhoanna's blue ones.

"No offence intended," Jhoanna said, a light blush on her cheeks, "but, I'm sure I can protect myself much more than you probably could."

"Yeah, well... do you have these amazing sarcastic abilities?" he asked, raising an eyebrow, "I think not."

At that Jhoanna full out laughed, making a few people look at her with strange looks, Scott and Allison however were smirking at them, their eyes full of micheif. Jhoanna merely shrugged it off and continued talking with Stiles until the period ended.

The next class, Physics wasn't as bad as Jhoanna had hoped, she had Stiles and Scott, which she came to now like as an actual friend not a wolf.

Everything was going fine until she got to her Pre-Calculus class, in which she didn't have anyone, except Drew.

"Don't talk to me, please." she said as soon as Drew sat next to her, but Drew just smiled, "the least you can do_ is_ talk to me after the way you tried to kill me."

Jhoanna opened her mouth to object but nothing came out making Drew smile wider, "that's what I thought..." he chuckled, " Come on, I'm not that bad of a person, I won't bite your head off."

Jhoanna glared at him, her mouth set in a straight line, "okay... bad phrase." Drew admitted, his hands raised up in defence, "but really, I'm not a bad person."

"Jo." she said after a while of silence from Jhoanna, "call me Jo." her hand extending towards Drew; but Drew just smiled, "Andrew," he said, "call me Drew for short."

_***~ Meanwhile~***_

"What do you mean, they're all _dead_," Mac said with wide eyes, "Even Ducalion?"

"No, no." said Aiden as he looked at Scott, a new warewolf that both Mac and Jack had just met, "Scott here, drove him away."

"It wasn't just me," said Scott, shrugging, "Derek helped too."

"Derek!?" Jack said rather loudly, making the their US History teacher glare at them, "sorry..." he mumbled, "Derek, is Derek here? Drew has been looking for him, but he can't find him and his scent seems faint."

Scott and Aiden shared a quick glance, "Derek left with Cora and we haven't seen them since."

"What do you mean he _left?"_ asked Mac.

"Left, gone, bye-bye, adios.. do you get the picture?" Aiden replied sarcastically.

"I'm not stupid," Mac huffed, "but really, he's gone?"

"Yep." nodded Scott.

"Crap, Mac, where are we supposed to stay now?" Jack asked Mac, but Mac just shrugged. "Dunno," he said, "A motel?"

"With what money?"

"You can stay with me." offered Scott, breaking the two boy's bantering, "I'm sure my mom wouldn't mind..."

"Really?" asked Mac, "We'd have to ask Drew though too."

Jack just nodded, "You're right," he said, "I wonder how he's doing with that girl though."

"Which girl?" asked Scott.

"The one with the blue eyes," replied Mac, "Drew has the hots for her."

"Mac!" Jack cried, "that's none of your buisness to say."

"You mean Jhoanna?" Scott said, "Allison's cousin."

"Yeah, the hunter."

Aiden laughed, "Oh god." he said, "It's Scott and Allison all over again."

I kind of winged this one guys, I'm sorry D: I still haven't done HALF OF MY HOMEWORK but since I promised to update for you guys, I did! I hope you liked it please please give me feedback?

R\R (:


	5. Meeting Z

I'm going to update on a SATURDAY because I have to do my History Fair project, since I MIRACOUSLY managed to go to competition! (I feel like I mispelled Miraculously...)

anywho~ Here's the chappie! Its introducing a new person!

_***~Drew's POV~***_

Drew was determined to make her smile.

Its not because he thought that she looked rally cute with her lip pouted as she tried her best to pay attention to the math lesson, but its just that she looked so serious and nervous; it looked unnatural.

So when the teacher finally stopped yacking about Systems of Two Equations, Drew took his opportunity to say, "Knock Knock."

Jhoanna looked at drew with a raised eyebrow instead of answering, " C'mon," he said again, "knock knock."

"Who's there?" Jhoanna sighed.

"The cow goes."

"The cow goes who?"  
"No..." said Drew, smirking at the end, "the cow goes MOO! BAHAHA!" he cackled endlessly until the teacher, Mr. Ortiz, snapped at him telling him to "shut up."

"That... was probably the worst joke in ever," Jhoanna said, clearly not amused, but a small smile was tugging at her lips, "really, the worst, you're such a dork."

Drew smiled, he felt it was a huge success.

However when the period ended and Drew walked into his next class, he was greeted with Thing one, Thing two, and a possibly the biggest headache in existance.

"We found a place to stay!"

"How'd it go with the blue-eyed beauty?"

"Derek's gone!"

"Deucalion's pack is dead!"

"But not Deucalion!"

_"One at a time!" _Drew cried exhasperated, his eyes glaring at the two boys in front of him. "Jesus. Now start again, this time though, talk a bit slower."

Apparantly the two beta's didn't have ears, because to Drew they spoke just as fast and understandable as before. When the rambling duo had finally finished, Drew was just glaring at then with his mouth pursed into a straight line. "Sorry..." mumbled Jack, "One at a time, yeah?"

Drew nodded.

"Well; basically... er, how'd it go with Jhoanna, eh?" Jack wiggled his eyebrows at Drew making the green-eyed boy blush. "none of your buisness." he replied. "none whatsoever."

"So, does that mean that you asked her out?"

"No, she just thinks that I'm a dork. She's not afraid of me at least." he replied quickly, not realizing what he had just said. Mac just laughed, "Definitely like Allison and Scott."

"Whatd'ya mean?" asked Drew, confused, "Scott? Allison?"

"Yeah, that wolf that you were talking to th- oh wait, I forgot you were too busy getting pissed because of that human-"

"Stiles." Interruped Jack.

"Yeah _Stiles_, was flirting with Jhoanna."

"Jealous twat." laughed Jack, "I'm sorry, but you should've seen your face. I hate to break it to you mate, but you do not have heat vision to burn a hole through his head."

Drew was practically a tomato. At least, he was pretty sure he looked like one; the heat on his cheeks was burning, confirming his guess. "Was not," he muttered, but he's not going to lie, he really didn't like that kid.

He seriously looked liked a fruit-loop. _'Jealous...'_ whispered Mac in his mind. _'Jealousy...'_

"I am _**NOT**_ Jealous," Drew said again; this time letting his eyes glow a bit red, "now _quit it _and tell me what Scott told you about Deucalion!" He hated using his Alpha voice on his two best friends, but really, he was kind of annoted at the fact that they were trying to meddle.

He barely knew how he felt himself, so how on earth was he supposed to answer Mac and Jack's questions? The only thing he did know was that he felt really attracted to Jhoanna, the way she looked that night in the woods all high and mighty made his heart flutter.

Jack was the first to speak after a long period of time, "Er.. so, Deucalion's pack is dead- but not Deucalion!" he quickly added after seeing Drew's eyes widen in shock. "oh, and Derek's gone."

"What do you mean he's _gone_?"

Mac, remembering that he had asked that same question a while back, laughed to himself and said, "Gone, left, bye bye, adios, get it?"

Drew rolled his eyes, "I mean, you twit, is what do you mean he's gone? Left where? Why?"

This time Jack took over again, "Nobody know's man. We got told that he left with Cora- remember her? Derek's sister?"

Drew nodded; how on earth could he forget the Hale Family? "Well he left with her and hasn't been heard of since."

Drew sighed and reached up to cup his cheek, his elbow resting on the desk that he was sitting in, "Well, there goes our home. Where are we supposed to stay now?"

"Actually..." continued Jack as he glanced back at Mac for a breif moment before looking back at Drew, "Someone offered us a home..."

"Jack, y'know we can't just take up a home." sighed Drew.

"I know, but hear me out, its Scott's house. We _can_ stay with Scott can't we?" Drew pursed his lips; would they even have room for three more wolves?

"Please Drew?" Mac asked. "We haven't had a proper home in ages." Drew was about to tell Mac that is was probably not a good idea, but he made the mistake of looking into his blueish-grey eyes. "please?" he asked again, and that's when he gave up.

"Fine," mumbled Drew; "but only because I'm going to need Scott to help me out when the moon comes up in a day."

Sure Mac and Jack had been wolves for some time aready, but ti didn't take just a few years to get the hang of it, no, it took much more than a couple of years, sometimes longer. Drew had to use an anchor to get it right, but nobody knew that, not even Deucalion.

"Can you feel it?" he asked his two betas, "can you feel the moon getting nearer?" Drew however, never got a reply because the teacher snapped at them for talking, but in the back of Drew's mind he heard two silent, _'yes.'_

_***~Meanwhile*~**_

"Well, here we are, the old animal clinic."

"It looks real old."

"Yes," chuckled Deaton, "hence why I used 'old' but she's a beauty, helped out so many people... and animals of course."

"Right," nodded the raven haired boy, "how many are here actually?" he asked, knowing that his long lost instructor knew what he was talking about.

Deaton pursed his lips and thought for a bit, "Originaly," he said,, "there was one. But then it went up to two. Followed by three and so forth."

"Now there's a few more." said the boy, "New ones."

"You can tell?" Deaton asked, "how many?"

"Seven." the boy replied after a pause, "Seven of them."

"I'm impressed," the vet said in approval and awe, "you have mastered the skills greatly."

"Thank you." the boy replied, a small smile reaching his lips. "You're welcome, oh, and Zach?"

"Yeah?" turned the boy, his dark eyes clouded with question, his dark eyelashes framing them beautifully. "Welcome to Beacon Hills."

The beautiful boy smiled and took his suitcase in his hand, "Thank you." was his reply.

ALRIGHTY what'd you think of this chappie?  
Yes, no? Idek, but I have to go do homework, please give feedback about how it is! It gives me great motivation

-Sammey x

R\R please? :D


End file.
